


Secrets become self destructive disasters.. or our biggest fantasies.

by Allamazingfandomsarenotonfire



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Abuse, Bathroom Sex, Bloodplay, Demon!gerard - Freeform, Demonic Possession, Dom/sub, Forced Bonding, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, Forced Submission, Human!Frank, Knifeplay, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Possessive Behavior, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Stockholm Syndrome, Threats, Venting again, broken relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:39:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9798947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allamazingfandomsarenotonfire/pseuds/Allamazingfandomsarenotonfire
Summary: Gerard is the popular punk kid who gets his way, no matter what.Frank is the shy boy who was definitely the top of his old school, but he's a brand new freshman at his new one.Gerard wants Frank, something inside of him just can't resist. But when Frank says no, 'Gerard' decides to take what he wants.





	1. Red to black

**Author's Note:**

> Major Warnings right here homies this is gonna be pretty fucked up

Frank walked through the hall in silence, his eyes never leaving the tile as he ignored the chaos of the teens around him. It wasn't easy being almost a foot shorter than everyone and shy at the same time, people were constantly bumping him and trampling him like they didn't see him there. 

He ended up at the front office at the beginning of lunch, so he sat down in the comfy little blue chair outside the door. With no friends or idea where he was going, he brought a protein bar with him to snack on, because he wasn't even _considering_ trying to go into the hell hole called the cafeteria alone. Fuck that. 

He typed away on his phone as he finished the last bite, blasting Misfits in his headphones and gently tapping his foot to the beat. He froze when he saw a pair of black combat boots stop at his feet. 

"So you're the new kid?" He slowly looked up to see a very attractive boy, who's hip was jutted out to the side in a sassy manner, one eyebrow raised and his arms crossed. His red hair fell over his face in the most elegant way, and his leather jacket fell over his _hot_ body perfectly. He offered a friendly smile, and his eyes sparkled like galaxies. Frank couldn't help but stare, speechless, as his eyes skimmed over the boys beautiful features. 

Was he.. wearing makeup? 

"Frank, i'nit?" 

"U-Uh... Yes." He gulped. 

"I'm Gerard. My friends call me Gee." He smiled gently.

"It's nice t-to meet you, Gee." Gerard's demeanor seemed to change completely in less than a second, his eyes growing darker Hazel than before. His hair faded to a pitch black, leaving Frank wide eyed and confused, and his soft smile turned into a mischievous smirk. Frank held his hand out to shake Gerard's, who unexpectedly jerked him forward so he could whisper in his ear. 

"See, I said my _friends_ call my Gee. You though, you're going to call me sir." He licked Frank's earlobe, whos eyes widened so large he was sure they were going to fall out. 

"U-Uh..." 

"You seem lonely. Want to meet my bros?" He said like he didn't just say or do anything that he just had. Frank just pushed it aside, then nodded happily at his chance of possibly warming up to this prison. 

Gerard led Frank by his hand to the one room he had been afraid of entering, and it was exactly like it was in the movies. Teenagers running in circles and screaming profanity. Food being thrown, nerds being pushed about, and couples making out obscenely outside the doors. He was led to a strangely quiet table consisting of only three other boys, all looking at him like a joke. 

"Frank, this is my brother Mikey, and my friends Ray and Bob." 

He shyly waved and offered a smile, only to be shrugged off like he was nothing. He felt so uncomfortable. 

"Oh shit, I forgot my bag by the office." He found an excuse to leave and probably never come back. 

"I'll walk you." Gerard smiled sweetly, and Frank debated on it for a moment before nodding. 

Before they got there, Gerard forced Frank to detour down a dark hallway that said "Do Not Enter." On the door, and it was obviously not of use. 

"W-Where are we-"

"Hush now." He snapped and slammed Frank through a door, which turned out to be an abandoned bathroom. He switched on the dim light and attacked Frank's lips with his own, pushing him violently against the outside of a stall. 

"W-Waitwaitwaitwait-"

"You're so fucking hot Frankie, my fucking God." He muttered dirty words against Frank's lips, painfully grinding his tight jeans against Frank's. 

"Gerard please-" He winced and stopped moving when Gerard grasped his throat tightly, his lips still ghosting Frank's. 

Frank froze when he saw Gerard flip open a switchblade and hold it to his cheek. 

"That's sir to you, Frankie. Get us caught and I'll fucking castrate you." He said, somehow, in a dark and demanding yet honey sweet voice. 

"I-Im sorry sir." He forced out past Gerard's tight grip. 

"I bet you taste amazing.." Gerard almost moaned into Frank's mouth and licked his bottom lip. 

"Wh-what?" His confusion was cut short when he felt the cold blade press and slide across the side of his neck just under where Gerard's cold thumb was set, then Gerard slowly licked up Frank's collarbone to the wound and savoured the thick red liquid. 

"So much better than I imagined." He smiled satisfied and kept nipping and sucking at the small incision, Frank wincing at the stinging feeling of Gerard's warm mouth brutalizing his skin. 

Eventually, Gerard pulled away with a redish pink tint on his bottom lip, his pupils dialated almost scarily, and Frank sat there motionless. 

"Mine." Gerard said before he connected his metallic tasting lips to Frank's. 

When he pulled away, Frank took his chance to try and reason. 

"Sir, please.. I-I don't want this." He mentally thanked himself for not stuttering more than he did, but his heart sank when he saw the mocking smile on Gerard's face. 

What made this man so cruel?

"I don't give a flying fuck if you want it or not. I saw the way you looked at me." He smirked and slid Frank's jacket off. Frank closed his eyes and silently cried, trying to block out the sound of Gerard's soft moans as he grinded his hips against Frank's.

Before he knew it, he was completely nude. Gerard was fully clothed, though, making this situation so much worse. 

Frank is the living embodiment of insecurity. 

"Hey, sweetheart." He caressed Frank's wet cheek with sad eyes. "You're beautiful, baby. Don't ever think otherwise, okay?" 

Frank was in awe of Gerard's beautiful words, and he nodded and sniffled. 

"Lay down." He commanded in a velvety sweet voice, and Frank for some reason couldn't help but comply. 

"If you stay still, I won't have to hurt you too much, okay?"

Of all things, why does he have to be a psychotic fucking sadist?

He removed his shirt and jeans and stood in his boxers, looking down at the little virgin boy beneath him. 

He straddled Frank's hips, and Frank felt a sudden burst of panic. 

"Waitwaitwait!" He tried to sit up, but was shoved harshly back down to the freezing cold tiles. 

"Please! I don't want this!" He cried out, but Gerard only smiled. 

He was liking this. 

"Looks like someone needs to be reassured.." He chuckled and pulled his belt from his jeans, then dragged Frank by his hands to a stall. He was thrown to the floor and kicked in the ribs, then his hands were secured too tight to the bar of one of the stalls. 

"Ow.." He winced as he hands began to go numb, and Gerard straddled him again. He tried to say something, but Gerard's boxers were shoved down his throat and he gagged and coughed trying to get them out. 

He laid with his eyes to the ceiling as the blade was taken out again. 

"I'm going to mark you, sweetheart. You're mine and only fucking mine." He bit his lip and ground his hips down into Frank's, throwing his head back and moaning as he did the continuous motion. He felt himself growing painfully hard against Frank's bare cock, and smiled when he heard a broken moan muffle underneath his boxers. 

"I knew you wanted this." He chuckled and kept creating the friction, seeing Frank become half hard himself. 

But he was wrong.

Frank really, _really_ didn't want this. 

He couldn't help how his body reacts to touch..

"Oh god Frankie... Seeing you so broken and submissive makes me so fucking horny." He leaned down and bit franks chest right over his heart as he ground himself down one last time, having to stop before he came. He isn't done yet.

He took the blade and held it to the bite mark, then slowly carved a perfectly asymmetrical heart shape right over it. He traced over it a few times and watched with hungry eyes as the blood poured over Frank's abdomen, and as Frank cried and screamed into the gag. 

Frank begged, he pleaded, but nothing was making a difference. Nothing would ever make a difference. 

"God fucking damn baby I can't wait to fuck you so hard that you won't be able to walk tomorrow." Gerard groaned and unstraddled Frank, then forced Frank's knees apart. Frank tried to close them again but surrendered when Gerard's nails dug into the soft flesh hard enough to draw blood. 

Blood in which Gerard tasted, of course. 

He lined himself up to Frank's entrance and shoved in with no remorse, earning an ear piercing scream even with the gag. Frank was  _definitely_ a virgin. 

He didn't waste time to set a fast, harsh pace as he steadied himself on the tile with his hands on both sides of Frank's abdomen. 

Frank looked directly into Gerard's eyes as a plea to show mercy, and Gerard's eyes softened a little. A red tint showed in his hair and his thrusts softened, then he mumbled something along the words of an apology?? But, just as soon as it showed, the red disappeared. He started up the excruciating pace again and didn't look into Frank's eyes after that.

"Y-Yeah.... Don't move.." Gerard said as he found the perfect angle, only making Frank sob in agony. 

"F-fuck..." He whispered and his eyes closed, then he let out a deep moan as he came inside of Frank. 

Frank almost gagged at the repulsing feeling.

He grabbed Frank's limp cock and stroked it harshly, Franks body shaking violently at the confusing sensations. Gerard shifted his hips and Frank's jutted up, a choked moan escaping his throat. Gerard removed the gag and hit that spot again, Frank crying out shamefully at the disgustingly amazing sparks sent up his spine. 

He kept stroking in time with his soft hip rolls, Frank hating how good it felt. 

"Come for me, baby." He whispered in Frank's ear, who lost it and came hard all over his own chest and stomach. He sobbed quietly, hating how his stomach fluttered in pleasure, every pain and tingle in his body blurring his senses. 

That... That was the first time he's ever had an orgasm.

"Good boy..." Gerard went down and licked the bitter cum off of Frank's abdomen, savouring the taste of _Frank_ himself. 

He went down in between Frank's legs and licked up the mess, not bothered how some of it was his _own_ mess, but only focused on the metallic taste of Frank's most delicious feature. 

"Now get to class, baby. I'll see you after school." He dressed, then winked and kissed Frank sloppily. "You better be outside at exactly 2:45 or I swear..." He glared warningly, Frank looking away and wincing every time he moved. 

Gerard just left Frank bound and nude, bleeding and humiliated. Hurt, confused, ashamed and trembling, he wailed loudly on the cold bathroom floor where no one could hear his begs and pleas for death.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of a filler than a chapter, sorry for the long wait haha

The restraints dug into Frank's wrists as he fought to get free, groaning loudly when it split the skin.

He heard the first bell that warned only five minutes until the next class, hearing students flood into a close hallway to get to their lockers. Desperate, he almost screamed for help, but figured it was better to be late to class than have  _any_ student see him this way.

Finally, he got one hand free. It wasn't easy though, he actually dislocated his thumb to do so, holding back a scream of agony when he heard the sickening cracks of his joints pulling apart, and violently jerked it back into its original place with his teeth. He freed his other hand and laid there for another moment, staring emotionlessly at the water damaged ceiling before he staggered up. 

He instantly regretted it when a painful shock went up his spine from his lower back, a lingering dull ache even lower. He ignored the drop of blood that almost silently hit the floor, but due to the lack of sound, hit the tile with a quiet pang. 

He dressed himself slowly, careful not to further damage himself, and letting out a frustrated noise when the carving on his chest bled through his shirt. He just carelessly covered it with his jacket, splashed done cold water in his face, fixing his hair, and heading for the door. 

He froze when he heard footsteps coming towards this bathroom, and he ran to the furthest stall and locked the door, climbing onto the back of the toilet just before the door creaked open. 

"Yeah she's fuckin hot," One of the boys spoke, the sound of backpacks being dropped echoing in the walls. 

"Oh fuck off Mikey." The other voice snorted, "I already know you're gay as fuck." The sound of one of them playfully hitting the other followed by two giggles sounded. 

"Of course you do, if I wasn't would we have both been crowned prom king last year?" 

"Not if you weren't the one to ask me." He chuckled, and a light peck of lips was heard. 

These were two of the three boys introduced to Frank earlier, weren't they? 

"Holy shit Ray, look," 

"Is that cum? And... And blood?" 

They were quiet for a moment. 

"Damn, som' kinky happened in here earlier today." That Ray kid snickered, but Frank almost gagged. Yes, it was kinky. But it was not at all fucking consentual. 

"Maybe we could try a lil som' in here some time." The Mikey kid giggled, shuffling and crinkling of a plastic bag following. 

"It's easier with my bed where I have the secret drawer of your favorite toys." The other retorted. 

Frank pushed himself silently back further onto the seat, but hissed loudly when his swelling thumb jolted with pain when he attempted. 

There was a moment of silence. 

"Did you hear something?" One of them asked quietly, but Frank assumed the other shrugged or something because crinkling of a bag was heard again. 

The flick of a lighter a few times was followed by a deep inhale, pause, then exhale, over and over again until the glass tink of a pipe was set on the tile. 

Then Frank smelled it, an old friend of his; also known as pot. 

He could feel the calming, relaxing feeling of the second hand smoke filling his lungs every time he inhaled, a familiar feeling of tranquility over taking him after a few breaths. 

This was some good shit. 

They whispered to each other and giggled for several minutes before shuffling was heard again, and then one of them turned on the sink and splashed water. 

"What're you doing babe?" Mike asked. 

"I'm heating up my face and inside my mouth so we can say you walked me to the nurse and that's why we're late. Works every time." He loudly slurped the assumed hot water. 

"Clever." Mikey giggled quietly, then they got their stuff and left. 

Frank waited a few minutes before coming out of the stall, less anxious than before because he was definitely a little high, and he grabbed his stuff. He gagged as he cleaned up the blood and cum off the tile, the feeling of Gerard still lingering on his skin, inside of him, and in his mind. 

He was infected, and it was fatal. 

He looked in the mirror before taking a deep breath and leaving the bathroom, careful as he entered the main hall, and dragged his feet on his way to his next class. 

________

" _-ank. -rank!.._ ** _Frank_**!" He jumped at the unexpected voice, having lost track of time when he fell into the newly dark void of his thoughts. 

He looked at who was calling him, realizing he was indeed in class, and it was his teacher with a raised eyebrow at the front with an expo marker in his hand. 

"I've been calling your name for about two straight minutes," He said. 

"I-im sorry." Frank forced out past the lump in his throat. Everyone was looking at him. He felt panic begin to rise. 

"It's fine bud, what'd you get for number six?" 

He looked down at the paper he was mindlessly scribbling on, and he froze. 

A perfect, sharp edged carving of his biggest nightmare was etched deep into his notebook where his entry task should have been, the angry, downwards angle of this cruel man showing from the worst part of the memory. 

He gazed down for a few horrifying moments before he leapt up and tore the page from its place, but saw it continued down through the next. Several pages and worried looks from his peers later, he got to the clean page, and he scribbled a few words down before tearing the drawings into shreds and stuffing them into his desk. 

He looked up to see his teacher with wide eyes, everyone silently looking his way, and he didn't realize until now that he had started sobbing. 

"Frank? Are you okay?" His teacher asked, but Frank just sprinted from the room. He ran down the hall full speed, likely alarming surrounding classes with loud sobs and chokes, and he turned into a familiar hall and barreled into a familiar room. He didn't bother with the light, he just shut the door and collapsed onto his knees, the terrible thoughts and feelings finally catching up to him. 

He cried by the door for what felt like hours, hearing several bells in between the time he arrived and the time he dragged himself across the tiles, then pulled out his blindingly bright phone go check the time. 

2:40.

He has never jumped up so quickly, not even on Christmas as a child, and he sprinted to the front of the school. He frantically looked around to finally see a familiar head of messy black hair, then sprinted it's way and practically fell to his knees when he got there. 

Gerard just looked down at him like he was pathetic before he checked his watch. 

"Hm. 2:44. Good job baby," He giggled before pulling Frank to his feet, then pecked him on the temple and discreetly licking the salty tasting tears staining Frank's red cheek.

"Have everything?"

Frank quickly nodded. 

"Good." He smiled darkly and slipped on his sunglasses.

"Let's go." 

 


End file.
